Need
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: Ella estaba sola,en un lugar lleno de mucha gente,no saben que decir para calmar su dolor y es Esme no puede encontrar refugio,su amado Carlisle se ha ido y todo fue tan repentino...EsxC


**De mas esta decir que no soy Stephenie Meyer y que ninguno de los personajes de la saga me pertenecen (ja… que mas quisiera yo) la trama si es mía.**

_**Summary:**_ Ella estaba sola, en un lugar lleno de mucha gente pero estos no hablan, no saben que decir para acabar con su dolor y es que la pobre Esme no puede encontrar refugio en unos brazos que no son los de el, los de su amado Carlisle y es que todo fue tan repentino.

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción Need de Hana Pestle, pues este One-Shot esta inspirad en esa canción…

**Need…**

Esme POV

Sentía frio, mucho frio, el viento azotaba mi cuerpo, haciéndome tambalear al borde de este precipicio, pero me siento sola, en un lugar lleno de mucha gente pero estos no hablan, no saben que decir para calmar mi dolor y es que no puedo encontrar refugio y consuelo en unos brazos que no son los de el, los de mi amado Carlisle y es que todo fue tan repentino, todo acabo en unos pocos segundos.

**No estoy muy segura**

**De como respirar sin ti**

**No Estoy muy segura**

**De si estoy lista para decir adiós a lo que éramos.**

Y como saber que hay que hacer cuando desde hace 25 años consultaba mis decisiones y experiencias, las buenas, las malas y las peores; contigo mi compañero, mejor amigo, marido, amante y padre de mis hijos. De solo recordar el hecho de que al regresar a casa no estarás hay y no precisamente porque estés en el hospital, pues te has ido a un lugar mejor, sonara egoísta de mi parte pero por favor

**Estate conmigo**

**Quédate conmigo**

**Deja al tiempo decidir cuando no te necesitaré.**

Me siento tan sola, los chicos tratan de ayudarme pero a ellos también los ha afectado tu partida, ya Emmett no haces sus típicas bromas pesadas hacia los demás, Edward no ha vuelto a tocar el piano que hace ya tantos años le obsequiaste y Alice nuestra pequeña ya no va de compras y sus ojos han perdido el brillo que algún día tuvieron; pero ellos están tratando de superarlo todo con ayuda de sus compañeros del alma, aquellos a quienes tanto tu como yo hemos llegado a considerar como unos hijos, si Rosalie, Bella y Jasper no sabes en que medida también les afecto tu partida.

**Mi mano busca tu mano en una oscura habitación**

**No puedo encontrarte**

**Ayúdame, y búscame.**

Por favor ayúdame a encontrarte ya no quiero vivir sin ti, es duro que todos digan "todo estará bien" cuando no es así, nada estará bien hasta que no estemos juntos de nuevo, quiero estar contigo, no puedo sentir rabia hacia aquel conductor que accidentalmente choco con tu auto, el no es culpable de haberse dormido mientras conducía, pero si estoy enfadada conmigo misma por hacerte ir al supermercado por una tontería.

**Puedo sentir mas, miénteme**

**Estoy desapareciendo, no puedo dejarte caer**

**Dime: No te necesito.**

No me pidas que siga adelante porque para mi eso es imposible, no puedo, no quiero continuar sin ti a mi lado te amo tanto Carlisle, siento no haberlo dicho las veces necesarias y siento aun mas el haber supuesto que tu lo sabias, explícame…

**Graba esto en mi cerebro...**

**Cuéntame, como se supone que todo será cuando no estés**

**Y que haré sin ti a mi lado.**

Pues la respuesta es fácil sin ti no puedo ser nada, por favor no me dejes aquí sin ti.

**Mi mano busca tu mano en una oscura habitación**

**No puedo encontrarte**

**Ayúdame, y búscame.**

Carlisle espérame donde sea que estés muy pronto estaré allí a tu lado, y se que a los chicos les dolerá mi partida pero se que les duele aun mas ver a su madre destrozada en mil pedazos día con día, espera amor mío que estaré a tu lado en unos momento.

**-no-** allí esta el frente a mi con esa cabellera rubia y sus ojos verdes tan expresivos, ese rostro que nunca me cansare de observar**- Esme no lo hagas, piensa en los chicos no es justo que pierdan también a su madre, piensa en nuestros nietos merecen conocer a su abuela, si cariño Rose esta doblemente embarazada pero aun no lo sabe, piensa en todo el cariño que tienes para darle tanto a ellos como a los hijos de Edward y Alice, aunque a ellos les falte un poco mas de tiempo. Por favor cariño no lo hagas, aun no es tu tiempo, cuando lo sea prometo estar esperando por ti para guiarte a ese lugar tan bello que tienen preparado para nosotros, no sabes lo que me cuesta separarme de ti pero te juro que estaré cuidando de ti, de los chicos y de nuestros nietos desde allá arriba; Te amo cariño ya me tengo que ir, dale mi amor a los chicos y a nuestros nietos.**

Y con eso desapareció de mi vista. De eso hacen ya muchos años, y por supuesto el tenia razón, aunque al principio fue duro logre salir adelante con el apoyo de nuestros hijos y por el amor que tenia que entregarle a los pequeños Carlisle Jr. y Elizabeth los gemelos de Rose y Emmett, a Renesmee Carlie y Anthony la pequeña de Edward y Bella, a Mary, Derek y Cintia los hijos Alice y Jasper.

Gracias a Carlisle aprendí el verdadero significado del amor, a su lado compartí momentos de alegría y de tristeza donde su hombro estuvo para consolarme y sus brazos para sostenerme y no dejarme caer jamás, el siempre estuvo allí para mi en cada uno de los momentos en que lo necesite, por eso el ultimo soplo de mi corazón es para el.

**-Estas aquí-** sorprendida tomo la mano que el me ofrece, luce como cuando lo conocí el día que curo mi pierna, tan bello tan perfecto y parecido a una estrella de cine con su bata blanca de medico.

**-lo prometido es deuda, y si me lo permites aquí estoy para guiarte en este camino, mi hermosa dama-** dijo el tan seguro y confiado como siempre, repitiendo la frase que hace mucho tiempo escuche por primera vez.

**-a tu lado estoy, y tu camino sigo sin importar a donde nos conduzca puedo estar segura porque estoy contigo- **dije.

El solo sonrió y emprendimos nuestro camino hacia aquella luz tan deslumbrante que emanaba paz, en donde me reencontré con mi alma gemela.

A ver, a ver, que les pareció… me merezco algún Review?

Criticas? Sugerencias? cualquier cosa?

Esta es mi primera historia de Esme y Carlisle díganme que les parece? por favor no sean tan duros tomen en cuenta que es producto de mi insomnio…

Pueden pasarse por mi perfil y ver mis otras historias…

Nos leemos pronto

Barbie Hale Black

"**Puedo Luchar contra las sombras pero no contra un eclipse…"**


End file.
